


Flowers

by annamariestark



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annamariestark/pseuds/annamariestark
Summary: Julian is kind of a sap.





	Flowers

You stepped to the door, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. Who on the gods’ green earth was knocking, and so damn early in the morning, at that? You readied yourself to give an earful to whoever was on the other side. Surely, they had to know better than disturbing someone so early, especially when the shop’s sign was turned to “CLOSED”.

Instead of letting loose your tirade, you gaped in surprise.

Julian’s warm smile greeted you as he looked over an armful of flowers.

“Good morning, dear.”

“Julian, it’s… it’s barely past sunrise,” you stammered. “What are you doing?”

You could tell from the redness rimming his eyes that he’d been awake nearly all night. Again. Try as you might to get him to take care of himself, he still insisted more often than not that those around him, his loved ones, were much more worthy of his time.

“Oh, yes, I know,” he replied sheepishly, blushing faintly. “I just had such a wonderful time with you last night, and I couldn’t sleep, and I really couldn’t wait to see you again. I thought I’d see if you wanted to have breakfast. Or spend the day together. We could go shopping, if you wanted to. Or maybe—”

“Come in, Julian,” you interrupted his ramblings. Gods, he was so adorable when he was flustered.

Of course, you thought he was adorable all the time. Those auburn curls, the lightest smattering of freckles across his nose. You reminded him all the time how handsome you thought he was, just to see the look on his face, the flush that inevitably flared from his chest on up.

“Are you going to explain the flowers?” You smirked at him as you reached the top of the stairs. Asra was away again; you two would have the place to yourselves for as long as you wanted, if you decided to stay in.

“That. Yes, of course. I… err. I didn’t know what you liked,” he laughed. “Admittedly, I quite forgot to ask. So I got a variety.” He handed the bunches to you one at a time, and you began pulling vases down from a shelf to accommodate them all.

Six. He’d brought you six bouquets of flowers. Each of them was an assortment; they were quite the array of colors. He sat perched awkwardly at the small kitchen table as you split the bouquets, as you flitted throughout the living area, placing the vases full of fragrant blooms on what seemed like every flat surface.

“Thank you, I love them,” you told him happily, stopping on the way back to the kitchenette to place a gentle kiss on his lips, delighting in the way a fierce blush rose on his cheeks.

“They are, of course, nowhere near as beautiful as you, my darling.”


End file.
